Harry Potter and the Shell Shocking
by sithlorde1988
Summary: A sort of sequel to Prodigal Digi-Destiny, wherein Voldemort escapes the Digiworld only to make a singularly unexpected ally who agrees to help him take down their common enemies. Harry Potter/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles crossover. Please read and review
1. An Elaborate Scheme

Harry Potter And The Shell Shocker

Chapter 1:An Elaborate Scheme

"Well guys, this is it. We're going back to our world!" Joshua said before he and the others were thrown through portal back to the human

world and out of the DigiWorld. However, they were not the only ones to make use of the portal. Back in the Digiworld................"I'm free of the

Digi-Curse and have my magic back. Now I can be revenged on that fool Potter and his meddlesome friends." Voldemort said as he went

through the portal back to the wizarding world and to DE Castle. "Welcome Back, Lord Voldemort. I've been expecting you." came a mysterious

voice from Voldemort's left. "And just who the bloody hell do you think you are, coming into my castle unannounced?" Voldemort responded.

"So sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Oroku Saki, though many refer to me as The Shredder. And I came here to seek an alliance with you

in hopes of getting rid of both of our enemies at once." Saki said. "Just what did you have in mind?" Voldemort asked Saki, thoroughly skeptical.

"I've been watching over the wizarding world in your absence, and I noticed that you particularly hate one young man, who is called Harry

Potter, is he not?" Saki asked. "Yeah he is. Why do you ask?" Voldemort said. "Because I think I know a way for us to get our enemies to fight

each other and with luck do themselves in for us." Saki answered. "How do you mean?" Voldemort asked, clearly interested. " I noticed that

young has a soft spot for a red-headed witch by the name of Ginny Weasley, just as his mate Ron has a soft spot for their best friend Hermione

Granger. Capture the three of them, and Harry will come running. But if he hears that the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, my enemies, have

kidnapped his girlfriend and best friends, he'll be apt to leap into battle and they will most likely defeat each other. Thus, the path is clear for

the two of us to take over the galaxy and become the rulers of the new galaxy we would create." Saki explained. "Excellent plan, Saki. How do

we capture the two Weasleys and the Mudblood?" Voldemort asked. "Simple reallly. We send them a invitation for a fake event, like say the

Quidditch League Invitational, where everyone gets to play, only it will be a front for your Death Eaters and my Foot Ninjas to kidnap the fools,

then I will lead our army to my world to kidnap the old fogey of a rat named Splinter, the meddlesome reporter April O' Neil, and vaporize the

annoying hothead named Casey Jones, or rather I'll leave that task to you, my partner." Saki said simply. "Yeah, I like it. When do we start?"

Voldemort asked. "Right now, my friend. Foot Ninjas! Come to me!" Saki called. "Death Eaters! Your master has need of you!" Voldemort cried

out as he pressed a mark on his arm. After all the Death Eaters and Foot Ninjas had assembled, Voldemort stepped onto the stage. "Listen up.

My new partner Oroku Saki has a special mission you will be going on, which, if successful, could mean the destruction of not only that brat

Potter, but also his potential allies the TMNT. Thus, you will listen to Lord Saki, as he will be your leader for the duration of this mission."

Voldemort said as he stepped off the stage and walked away, off into the shadows. "Now that Potter is being taken care of, I can finish the job

I meant to do long ago and obtain the Elder Wand so that I will truly be invincible." Voldemort thought to himself as he walked onward,

wearing a smirk due to knowing that there was no way he could fail this time. After all, he had a master ninja on his side and interplanetary

rule at his fingertips. Best of all, Harry Potter was sure to meet his doom at the hands of the TMNT. What could possibly go wrong? Voldemort

thought as he Apparated away. Meanwhile, in Saki's homeworld, the turtle named Donatello got the most disturbing of emails on his

computer.......


	2. Joshua's Quest

Chapter 2:Joshua's Quest

"Ah, good. You're up. Breakfast is on the table for you,son." Joshua's mother, Lavender said to him as she pointed to a bowl of cereal sitting on

the table. He then quickly ate breakfast and went to his room, but not before letting his older brother know that he needed to talk to him.

"Yeah bro, what's up?" Justin, Joshua's older brother asked him after the two had gone for a walk so he could talk to Justin away from their

mother's prying ears and eyes. "Um, I don't exactly know how to put this, so I'm just going to get to the point. You remember when me and

Jesse came up mysteriously missing?" Joshua asked Justin. "Yeah. Why do you ask?" Justin answered. "Well, we were in a place known as the

DigiWorld, where we made new friends that called themselves Digimon. But we also ran into some of our human friends there, as well as into

some new friends. While Mom insists I dreamt the whole thing, I know that it was real. Don't ask me how I know, but I do. Now I'm getting

ready to head out on a journey to look for Jesse and the others and try to find out if what we just experienced really did happen, and maybe

meet up with our new friends again. The reason I'm telling you this and not Mom is because I know she would have connipitions if she knew I

was planning on going away again. So that's where you need to come in. I need you to come up with a convincing cover story to tell her while

I'm away on my quest so she doesn't worry and try to come after me. Can I count on you to help me out with this, Justin?" Joshua asked Justin

after explaining everything to him. "Yeah, I'll help you. I'll also help you pack for the trip. If you like, I can accompany you so you won't be lonely

and I'll have our good buddy Brian have her out to his house to stay as a vacation for awhile to distract her while we go on our journey. If you

want, I can get my cell phone and make the phone call to Brian and ask him about it when we get home. " Justin offered. "Yeah, do that. I have

a feeling things will be easier with you around. Also, so Mom is easier to work with, I think that when we find him, you should take Jesse back

to her so she doesnt worry as much." Joshua said to Justin. "Yeah, good idea. I'll be sure to do that. So shall we go home?" Justin asked.

"Yeah. That way, I can start packing my knapsack and you can start making your phone calls." Joshua said. "Phone calls? I thought I was only

calling Brian?" Justin asked, perplexed. "Yes, but I was also going to ask you if you wouldn't mind seeing what you could do about getting your

red convertible back so we'd have something to ride in while we travel around, unless you think we should walk?" Joshua asked. "Yeah, I think

it's better if we walk, except for when I take Jesse home. Then I'll borrow his friend's car to take Jesse home." Justin replied. "Okay bro, I guess

we should really think about getting home then so we can start the preperations." Joshua said. "Right, let's go." By the next afternoon,

everything was packed, arrangements were made for Lavender to spend a couple of months with Brian on a tropical getaway to Hawaii after

having Jesse join them in a couple of weeks, when Justin would bring him to Lavender on his way back to Orland to pick up some extra supplies

for him and Joshua. Thus, they went to bed early that night, owing due to the fact that they would be getting up extremely early to start their

quest, so that they'd be gone when Lavender woke up. At three AM the next morning, Justin shook Joshua awake. "Come on, bro. Time for us

to get up and get dressed so we can start our quest." Justin said. "Okay, I'm getting up." Joshua said as Justin left the room to get their

knapsacks to place them by the back door. After Joshua came down fully dressed and groomed, the two had a quick breakfast of a bowl of

Wheaties each, a vitamin, a glass of orange juice, a slice of toast each, and a cup of coffee each, then gathered their stuff and quietly went out

the back door to start their quest. The two had decided yesterday that to start, they would head to Brian's house where they would spend the

rest of the night, then at dawn, they would leave for their next destination. Ten minutes later, they arrived at Brian's house. "Come in." Brian

said when he answered the door after Justin knocked on it. "Good to see you guys made it." Brian said as he and Justin spent the next few

hours discussing their plans for Lavender and later Jesse. Meanwhile, Joshua had gotten onto Brian's computer and gotten onto his instant

messenger system. He then started looking each of his friends up, but only succeeded in locating Jesse and Daniel, who were staying together

at Tim's old house. That, he mused, would be where they would go next. After carefully writing down the address, he then sent them an IM

hoping they would answer. _Hey Joshua, why are you up so early?_ came Daniel's reply on Brian's computer screen. _Because my older brother Justin _

_and I are setting out on a quest to find all the rest of the guys from the DigiWorld so we can find out if that whole adventure was real or not._ Joshua

was able to write back before Justin had called, "Joshua, can you come in here for a second? There's something you and I need to discuss."

Joshua then got up and joined Justin and Brian in the other room. "Joshua, Brian would like to join us in looking for your friends and then when

the time comes, he has volunteered to take Jesse to Mom for us so that he can pick her up and then get an early start on their vacation

plans." Justin said. "Great, I think that sounds like an excellent idea. Sure you can join us!" Joshua said excitedly. "Great, and don't worry about

expenses. I'll handle all the expenses while I'm traveling with you guys, then when I leave to take Jesse to pick up your mom so we can go on

our vacation, I've arranged to give the bank card for my backup account to Justin so you'll have cash to sustain you through your journey."

Brian said. "Excellent. Thank you, mate." Joshua said. "Justin. I now know where we need to go next, for i have located Jesse." "Really? Where

is he?" Justin asked. "He and Daniel are living together in Tim Stuart's old house in Pittsburg, Tennessee. And that is where we are going next."

Joshua answered. "Oh, cool. So how long would that kind of a trip take?" Justin asked sarcastically. "It would take exactly two weeks and five

days, if weather is good. If not, then it will take a month." Brian answered him grimly. "Wow, so I guess that means we're in for a long trip

then. Hey Brian, do you have any extra tents and sleeping bags so we can set up camp if we need to while we're on our quest?" Joshua asked

Brian. "Yeah I do. Let me go out to the shed and find them. You want me to pack them in our stuff then?" Brian asked. "Yes, if you could do

that, that would be greatly appreciated. If you can, maybe also pack us a gun each just in case we need to defend ourselves on the way."

Joshua said. "OK, can do. I'll go start looking now. Any prefrence on type of gun?" Brian asked. "Yeah, I'd prefer it if was a smaller gun that had

a holster that I could put on my belt." Joshua replied. "OK, I'll go look now." Brian said before leaving the room. Two hours later, dawn had

settled in and the sun had rose, so Brian, Justin and Joshua left on their long and arduous quest.


	3. Enter The Turtles

Chapter 3:Enter The Turtles/Harry's Quest

"Leonardo, wake up." Donatello said as he started to

shake his brother awake. "groan...Donnie, it's three in the morning. Can't this wait until dawn?" Leonardo asked annoyedly. "I wish it could

bro, but something horrible has happened. April has disappeared, and to make matters worse, Casey is nowhere to be found." Donatello

answered. "Oh, wow. That sucks. I'll get the others up, though I think I'll start with Mikey so that way he can take the heat when I have to

wake Raph." Leonardo replied. Ten minutes later, after a lot of complaining by Raph, the four sat assembled around Donatello's computer.

"Look, see." Donatello said pointing at the note. "Hello, Turtles. I have your friend April O' Neil as a hostage and as for your knuckle-headed

fool of a buddy, Casey Jones, he's taking a dirt-nap, thanks to my Death Eaters. If you value your little girlfriend's life, you'll come to Knockturn

Alley in London and surrender yourselves to me so we can take over the galaxy together. Hoping to hear from you, Harry Potter." the note

read. "Oh really, so this rat Potter thinks it's funny to kill my best friend and hold our best lady-friend hostage? Just wait until I get my hands on

the little redneck cum gizzler...." Raph said, clearly seething at hearing that Casey Jones was apparently dead. "I know it hurts, Raph, but we

need to wait until tommorrow to confer with Sensei so he can instruct us on how to proceed in this matter." Leonardo replied. "In what matter

would that be, my son?" came a voice that sounded like it belonged to a really old man. "Master Splinter, did we wake you?" Leonardo asked,

surprised. "No, though some of you didn't help matters." Splinter said, pointing at Raphael. "But, Sensei, look at this note." Raph replied.

Splinter read the note, then went from white to gray to beet red in seconds. "My sons, we must have a night to meditate on this, then

tommorrow we must set off to free April O'Neil from her prison and defeat this Potter and his Death Eaters." Splinter said. "Yes, sensei."

Leonardo replied obediently. The next morning, the five got up early and after a quick breakfast, set out to Knockturn Alley to confront Harry

Potter, or so they thought...........

Meanwhile, back at The Burrow..........

"Hey, mum, we have owl post from Harry." Ginny Weasley told her mother after receiving a letter from an owl she'd had no trouble recognizing

as Hedwig, the owl of none other than Harry Potter himself. "That's nice, dear. What does it say?" Molly Weasley answered her daughter. "It

says he's just now leaving from Albania, where he took his Auror training course that he just graduated yesterday alongside Ron, and that the

two of them are headed here, along with Hermione, for a visit next Friday!" Ginny said excitedly, and could tell by looking into her daughter's

eyes that she had truly missed Harry and that she'd been in pain each moment she didn't hear from him. "That's great news, dear!" And it

would have been good news, too, if it hadn't been for an owl that came the following Friday, at three o clock in the morning...... "Who in the

blazes would be sending us an owl at this time of the night?" said crossly after having been woken up by the owl tapping on her bedside

window. But her expression changed when she read the attached letter. "Dear Molly Weasley, I have your son Ron, your daughter Ginny, and

their friend Hermione Granger as hostages. If you wish to see them returned alive, send Harry Potter to the darkest part of Knockturn Alley to

fight us and we'll surrender them if he can beat us. Hoping to hear back from you and see there, Yours Truly, the TMNT." the letter read. "This is

not good. I must tell Harry." said to herself as she left the room and went downstairs to the flat where her two twin sons, Fred and George,

were fast asleep, and promptly began to shake Fred awake. "Mmm, wha...for the love of Merlin, mum, it's four o' clock in the morning, what's

the emergency?" Fred asked groggily after he and George had woken up and seated themselves across from their mother at the kitchen table.

"Your little brother, sister, and Hermione have all been kidnapped by a group of Death Eaters that call themselves the TMNT. They say the only

way they'll release them is if Harry goes to Knockturn Alley to fight them. But I have no clue as to how to get ahold of Harry." said to the twins.

"Can you help me find Harry?" she asked her sons. "Consider it done, Mum." Fred replied, and sure enough, they left at sunrise to find Harry,

only to bump into him showing up in the Weasleys' front yard. "Harry! What a surprise to see you here!" Mrs. Weasley said. "Did you hear

about Ron, Ginny and Hermione?" she asked Harry. "No, I didn't. What's wrong, ?" Harry replied concernedly. "Apparently, the three of them

have been captured by a group of Death Eaters called the TMNT, and they said they will only return Ron, Ginny and Hermione if you go to

Knockturn Alley's darkest part and battle and defeat them." answered worriedly. "Oh, really? Don't you worry, Mrs. Weasley. I'll go to Knockturn

Alley and battle these guys. Can you get to round some people up at the Ministry to help me apprehend these crooks?" he asked. "I'll see what

I can do, Harry. Thanks for helping us." replied. "What's going on dear, and why is Harry hear at six o clock in the morning? I thought he said

they wouldn't be hear until noon?" said a very groggy and irritable , who had just got up, only to find Harry, the twins, and all sitting around

the kitchen table all wearing expressions that he hadn't seen them wear since Voldemort was on the loose. "Look at this note, Arthur." Mrs.

Weasley said, shoving the note under Mr. Weasley's nose. "This is horrible. Did I hear Harry say that he needed my help and that he was going

to confront these hoodlums?" replied after reading the note. "Yes, , I said that. Can you help me by getting some of your Ministry buddies to

come and help me round up these Death Eater punks?" Harry asked . "I'll see what I can do, Harry." replied. "Thanks. Well, I guess I'd better

be going if I'm going to be taking these clowns on." Harry said as he got up from the table. "Where are you going, Harry?" George asked. "I'm

going to go and find some old friends of ours. I think if i can get Neville, Luna, Dean, and the rest of the DA to help, this battle should be a

cinch." Harry said before he turned away, strode out onto the Weasleys' front lawn, and just as the sun was coming up, disapparated with the

usual loud crack.


	4. Worlds Collide

Chapter 4-Reunions and

Farewells

"Joshua, what a surprise to see you here!" cried Daniel as he saw Joshua and two unfamiliar males walk up. "Hey mate, good to see you too. Is

Jesse awake?" asked Joshua conversationally. "Yeah, he just got up. Why do you ask?" asked Daniel. "Because the two males I brought with me

are my older brother Justin and his friend Brian, and Brian is only here to pick Jesse up and take him back to Mom so Justin and I could get our

friends back together and try to return to the Digiworld." answered Joshua. "Oh, okay, I'll get Jesse ready to go." replied Daniel, and he

disappeared into the cottage to let Jesse know what was going on. "Is Jesse ready to go, bro?" asked Justin. "Daniel's getting him ready now, so

it'll be a few minutes but he can leave when he's done, him and Brian. I was thinking, you think we should invite Daniel to come along with us on

our journey?" asked Joshua. "I was actually thinking we could stay here for a while whilst we search out the location of the next member of your

Digiworld group." replied Justin. "Oh, cool!" answered Joshua enthusiastically. Just then, Daniel walked up with a thoroughly prepared and

perplexed Jesse. "What's up bro?" Jesse asked Joshua. "You and Brian here are about to leave to go get mom and go on a vacation to the

Bahamas while Justin and I take care of some business." answered Joshua. "Oh, okay then. Let's go." said Jesse to Brian. "OK, Jesse, we'll go

now. Bye, guys." said Brian as he waved good-bye to Justin and Joshua. Just then, Justin looked up and as if he'd just thought of it, he shouted

to Brian, "Hey, Brian! You forgot to give me that bank card we talked about!" "Oh shoot, that's right. Here you go!" replied Brian as he threw a

card to Justin, only for it to miss him by yards but be caught by an unfamiliar brown-haired young man. Joshua, however, recognized the young

man at once. "Is that you, Harry?" Joshua asked as the young man walked up. "Joshua? Funny running into you here. Who's this bloke?" asked

Harry, motioning towards Justin. "Sorry, I forgot you guys hadn't met yet. Harry, this is my older brother, Justin. Justin, this is Harry

Potter."answered Joshua. "Nice to make your acquaintance, Harry." said Justin as he shook Harry's hand. "Did someone say Harry was here?"

called Daniel from inside. "Daniel? you're here too?" shouted back Harry in surprise. "Yeah, he and Jesse both were until a couple of minutes ago,

when Justin and I sent Jesse off with a friend of Justin's to keep our mom distracted. Daniel stayed behind though." responded Josh, then

lowered his voice as he told Harry, "But what he doesn't know is that he's about to join Justin and I on our mission to reunite the gang from Digi-

world to prove that all that madness really happened." "You're welcome to join us as well, if you like." finished Joshua. "That sounds good, except

for one problem. Remember Voldimus?" replied Harry. "Yeah, what about him?" answered Joshua. "Well, evidently he survived the battle and

escaped from the Digi-world with his magic fully restored." said Harry. "No way, are you serious? Aw crap, so our Digimon sacrificed themselves for

nothing." said Joshua as he punched a nearby tree, then jumped several feet back in shock as it spoke. "Joshua? Is that you?" replied a familiar

sounding voice. "Tim? What are you doing in there?" said Joshua, dazed, as Tim Stuart climbed out of the tree he was trapped in. "I've been

trapped here since before we went to Digiworld, hence I existed only as spectral energy when in Digiworld as I was unconscious at the time,

much as you were, Joshua, and as was Daniel." answered Tim. "No way, so it was real, but we were only there in a spectral form?" said Joshua,

fascinated. "Yes. The same went for everyone there. I found out when I woke up in a tree and was rescued by Jesse, who was passing by. He

was the only one to realize that everyone there only existed in spectral form, that is to say, as spirits, while in Digi-world, as at the time of our

arrival, a massive lightning bolt traveled the world and struck a select eleven of us and knocked us unconscious, but not before striking our cell

phones and improving them. That's how we came to be in the Digiworld and in possession of Digivices. But, after the battle with Voldimus, the

Digivice feature stopped working, presumably because the Digimon had to destroy themselves to eliminate Voldimus. But, they couldn't destroy

him completely, as they'd expended too much energy destroying MoonMilleniummon and DNA Digivolving so many times. So, they used the last of

their auxilary life force to open a portal to send us home because they knew that, as I found out from Confuschimon before he joined them to

boost their energy to enable them to successfully open the portal, that if they didn't get us home, that our spirits would eventually have faded

from existence, and we would have quite literally died. So they did a very noble thing by sacrificing themselves."explained Tim to a completely and

totally dumbfounded Joshua, Harry and Justin. "Uh, one question. Who is Voldimus?" asked Justin. "Voldimus was the driving force behind the

lightning bolt that landed us in the Digiworld in the first place." answered Tim, to Joshua's surprise. "Who told you that?"asked Joshua.

"Confuschimon. He found out from a dying Slagmon who turned out to be Harry's old partner until he went out of control and was driven back and

defeated by Hedwigmon." answered Tim. "Huh, that's interesting. So I guess Mom and I were both right." "Well, I don't have to look for our Digi-

world buddies anymore, but I think I will anyway to bring the group together, cuz I have a feeling that Harry here didn't seek me out for a trip

down memory lane." replied Joshua. "No, you're right, Joshua. I didn't. I sought you out because I needed you and Jesse's help, but as he's not

available, maybe Justin could help out in Jesse's place. Anyhow, Voldimus escaped from the Digiworld as I said. But it gets worse. He's conjured

up a lethal new group of Death Eaters called the TMNT, and they've kidnapped Ron, Hermione, and Ginny." replied Harry, while Justin furrowed his

brow in puzzlement. "Hang on, I remember a TMNT, but if my memory is correct, they're no Death Eaters. No, these TMNT are called the Teenage

Mutant Ninja Turtles, and if that's who sent the note, that can only mean one thing. Either someone's playing you for a sucker, or Voldy

brainwashed them to be evil." replied Justin. "I don't know, but either way, I have to be to Knockturn Alley soon to confront them over the fate of

Ron, Hermione and Ginny." Harry said. "That's good. We'll come with you." said Daniel, who had just come in the room. "The next members of our

Digiworld group, Rose and Eli, are in London, at the Leaky Cauldron. Heard of it?" said Daniel. "Yeah, but how they got there is beyond me."

answered Harry. "Thanks again for helping me, guys. Hey Tim, why don't you join us? We could use the company." asked Joshua. "Yeah, I think I

will." replied Tim. "Great, so now that's settled. Let's get going!" shouted Harry in excitement. And that's exactly what they did a few minutes

later, when Joshua, Justin, Harry, Daniel and Tim set out, first to go to Orland quickly to pick a couple of things up for Joshua, then to head out for

London. That afternoon, after finishing up errands in Orland, the group walked a ways out of town, then walked into an abandoned field and, all

of them holding onto Harry, they Side-Along Apparated away with the usual loud crack.........


	5. Truth of the TMNT

Chapter 5-Shell Shocking Revelations and Battles

"Hey Eli, how did we end up here again?" asked Rose in surprise as she surveyed her companion. "Beats me. Let's go ask one of the locals if they

have a map or a laptop we can use." said Eli as the two started to walk off, but stopped dead in their tracks at the sound of a loud crack and five

males materializing out of thin air. "Joshua, Daniel, Tim???? Is that you?" asked Rose in shock at the surprise of how easily she recognized three

of the males and thought she recognized a fourth, but not the fifth one. "And is that Harry with you? Also, who's the buff dude?" added Rose.

"Yes, Rose, it's us, and yes we have Harry with us. As for the 'buff dude', as you call him, he's my older brother Justin who's helping us out in

Jesse's stead." replied Joshua as he ran up to Rose and hugged her, then seemingly on the spur of the moment, he kissed her too, mush to her

surprise. "I love you, Rose Skytte. Be my girlfriend?' Joshua asked an openmouthed Rose, who was gaping in shock. When she found her voice

again, she said, "Of course I will, Joshua. I love you too." "Wow, was I the only one who saw that coming?" said an unsurprised Eli. "No, I did too.

I've known this would happen ever since I told him that we were about to meet up with Rose. You see, Joshua here has fancied her for the past

two years, but could never work up the courage to approach her in conversation. Admittedly, when he did work up the courage to attempt to

express his feelings, it backfired on him horribly. Something to do with a planned surprise and a final attempt to get close to Rose over , except he

made the costly mistake of thinking it was smart to wear a slip of paper that said I LOVE ROSE on it around his neck as part of a necklace, then

letting Ryne, the class gossip get his hands on it." Daniel replied. "SO that's why he was acting like that? I'm going to kill Ryne next time I see him,

because that would have been totally romantic, because that's sort of like trying to convince me that I have a secret admirer." said Rose in a mix

of surprise and light anger. "Don't worry about it, baby. That rat ain't worth your time. Besides, he already got his ass beat for it by some of my

older brother's buddies." reassured Joshua as he embraced her and kissed her again then told her that he loved her again, which she told him as

well, then they kissed some more. This was the scene that Harry beheld when he went into Joshua's hotel room to collect him to leave for the

Burrow for a meeting with Ron and Ginny's family to plan out their next move, only to find Joshua and Rose cuddled up in bed together, and a

giant pile of what looked suspiciously like clothes was bunched up on the floor next to the bed, leading Harry to realize he'd walked in on Joshua

and Rose sleeping together. His suspicions were confirmed when a sleepy groan turned into an abrupt yelp then flip of blankets and blur of white

until Harry finally disentangled himself from the blankets, by which time both Joshua and Rose were awake and fully dressed. "Sorry if I

interrupted anything, dude." apologized Harry to Joshua a few minutes later after they all finally left the room, having made sure Harry wouldn't

tell a soul what he'd just seen, especially not Justin, as Joshua wasn't sure if Justin could keep something like that to himself. About an hour later,

all eight of them, as well as the Weasleys (minus Ron and Ginny), were seated inside the Weasley family living room. "So, I bet you're wondering

why we called all of you here today." said Arthur Weasley. "The reason, as I'm sure Harry has told you, is simple. A group of Death Eaters going

by the acronym TMNT have kidnapped me and my wife's youngest son and our only daughter, as well as my youngest son's girlfriend, in an

attempt to flush Harry out so they could face him in a duel."Arthur told the stunned children(who, with the exception of Harry, were all looking

positively dumbfounded). "You don't say. Did they say when Harry needed to be to Knockturn Alley?" asked Joshua after being the first to find his

voice. "No, but the note they sent my wife in the middle of the night did say they wanted him there by this Friday, I think. Let me go ask my wife."

replied Arthur as he strode out of the room. Just after Arthur left the room, a deafening crash sounded followed by the sound of glass breaking,

which Joshua and Harry both got up to investigate, though Rose didn't want him to go. "I'm just going to the next room with Harry, baby. I'll be

back." Joshua reassured her when she tried to stop him. "Okay, but don't do anything sttupid, you hear?" asked Rose. "Sure thing." replied

Joshua and he and Harry went to check out the noise, only to find the TMNT in the Weasleys' bedroom and coming down the stairs after having

kidnapped Molly Weasley. "You! Get out of our way now, whelp!" the one nearest Harry snarled, and by the faint light coming from the sun, he

noticed that the person talking to him was shaped rather like a turtle with what looked like a blue bandana. Joshua, of course, leapt in headlong

after seeing a turtle in a purple bandana go in and grab Rose and try to get away with her. "Put my girlfriend down now if you know what's good

for you, you bastard!" Joshua snarled. And that was exactly what the turtle did, but then he got up, whacked Joshua over the head hard with his

bo staff, knocking Joshua unconscious and enabling the turtle to kidnap Joshua instead, which he did before going out the adjacent window,

followed by the other three, each of whom was also carrying a hostage. As the last one fled, Harry recognized the unconscious Arthur Weasley as

being that turtle's hostage. "That was weird. Hey where're Joshua, Molly and Arthur?" asked Harry. Rose panicked when she realized Joshua was

missing. "Those rotten cowards. They kidnaped him because he tried to save me, but I only stayed conscious long enough to see Joshua leap at

my kidnapper and attack him as I was tossed across the room, landing on the sofa." Rose said grimly. "I guess that means we better get to

Knockturn Alley so we can confront them and save our friends." pronounced Harry with a determined look in his eyes that was not unlike the one

he sometimes had during a game of Quidditch or of chess. Back at Knockturn Alley, the turtles were returning to the hostages. "Heh heh, that was

easy." observed Donatello. "Yeah, but somehow I get the feeling we're dishonoring ourselves by doing this." said Leonardo. "Dudes, relax. What

we all need is a good pizza break. Let's go see if there are any pizzerias or pizza parlors around this place." said Michelangelo as the four took off

running. "mmmwha....who's that over there? Mum? Dad? Joshua? Is that you?" cried Ginny, who'd just regained consciousness. "Yeah it's us,

though your folks are still out cold. What happened to you guys?" asked Joshua, who had come to just after the Turtles left the room but did so

noiselessly. "Ron, Hermione and I were in the park having a picnic and Ron and Hermione had just made out for the tenth time with a flying

shuriken struck both Ron and Hermione on the backs of their heads, knocking them unconscious. I was only knocked unconscious by the impact of

a largish wooden weapon smacking me in the back of the head and knocking me out of the tree I was hiding in. To be honest, I'm suprised the fall

didnt kill me cuz I was at the top of the tree." explained Ginny. "Right. Let's untie the others and get out of here." replied Joshua. A few minutes

later, everyone but Ron and Hermione was untied, and Joshua went to untie them but Hermione had just come to and was nodding furiously to

her left, where Joshua noticed an alarm wired to Ron and Hermione. "Okay, but we'll come back for you two when Harry beats those turtles."

replied Joshua as he, Ginny, and Ginny's parents fled. "Wait a moment, Mr Barkdoll. I would like to have a word with you." said a voice from in the

shadows that Joshua recognized at once. "Splinter? Is that you?" said Joshua.


	6. Splinter's Explanation

Chapter 6:Battle Royale and Truths Revealed

"Yes, Joshua, it's me." replied Splinter. "Don't worry. I am not your enemy." added Splinter. "Huh, those turtles that kidnapped my friends and I

sure seemed like enemies to me." replied Joshua. "That is not their fault. They think your friend Harry has kidnaped a friend of theirs and killed

another friend." explained Splinter. "I don't know about the kidnaping thing, but I know none of my friends are a murderer, so they've been lied

to." answered Joshua. "Yes, I know they have, because both crimes were actually perpetrated by Lord Voldemort, and an as yet unknown

accomplice." said Splinter. "Ah, I see. But how do we expose this to Harry and your sons before they kill each other, or worse, perform a coup

d'faux?" asked Joshua. "By trying to locate evidence to support this theory." answered Splinter. "Trust me, Splinter. We don't need to bother.

They'll probably figure it out for themselves when they finally meet face to face." Joshua assured Splinter. "You're probably right. Leonardo already

told me he sensed that there was something out of place here but he was uncertain as to what." replied Splinter. "Sorry to cut and run, but I

need to go help my friends." said Joshua. "Right you are, my friend. Get going." replied Splinter. "Right. Okay guys, let's get back to the others!"

About an hour later, they had found their way back to the Burrow(due mostly to Ginny being able to Apparate, but having forgotten about it due

to the skirmish). There was an explosion of surprised voices, and both Joshua and Ginny found themselves blinded by blurs of red and black hair,

as Rose and Harry had found and embraced Joshua and Ginny, respectively. "How the deuce did you get away?" asked Rose, surprised. "With the

help of a very unexpected ally." answered Joshua ominously. "Well, you're safe and that's all that matters." replied Rose as she kissed Joshua

passionately. "Are you just going to stand there and let them have all the fun, Harry?" asked Ginny as she kissed Harry passionately. "Wait a

minute, you and Harry are dating? When did this happen? I thought you asked my younger brother out, Gin." asked a surprised Joshua. "Yeah, I

did, but then your mother caught us in his room making out but she interpreted it as catching us shagging, rather than snogging. Shortly after

that, your mother called me a tramp ass whore and made me break up with Jesse, but not before Jesse heard her and chewed her out. She

apologized, and I apologized to Jesse and told him I couldn't be with a man whose mother thinks that kissing her son is considered being a

whore. So I broke up with him after that and Apparated home shortly thereafter." answered Ginny. "No wonder Justin thought sending Jesse

home would be a good idea." said Joshua in shock. "I reckon that now that all that's over with, we ought to go confront those turtles." said Harry,

and everyone there nodded their agreement. Thus, they set out and reached Knockturn Alley within the hour. "Ok, turtles, I, Harry Potter, have

arrived! Show yourselves, you cowardly dogs!" said Harry after they'd arrived. "Call us cowards, will you, you murderous worm?" sneered a voice

from above as four turtles dropped down each wearing a bandana that was colored either blue, purple, red, or orange depending on the Turtle. "I

am Raphael, and these three are my brothers Leonardo, Michelangelo and Donatello, and we are the TMNT, or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles."

sneered Raphael. "What did you do with Ron and Hermione?" replied Harry angrily. "Who?" asked Leonardo. "My best friend Ron and his girlfriend

Hermione. I got a note saying you'd kidnapped them as well as Ron's sister, Ginny. Now what did you do with them?" answered Harry furiously. "I

don't know what you're talking about. We've been at the local pizzeria the whole time and we came because we got the same kind of note saying

that you'd kidnapped our friend April and murdered our friend, Casey Jones." replied Donatello. "Gee, now how can you say that I'm dead if I'm

standing here with you?" scoffed a voice from behind everyone that made Joshua and Michelangelo jump back in surprise. It was Casey Jones.

"Casey? But how?" said Raphael, surprised that Casey was still alive. "Simple, Raph. Because the Shredder was too stupid to think to bash me

over the head BEFORE he tossed me off the roof of the Foot Building." replied Casey, and all four of the turtles wheeled around to face him at that

last comment. "What are you saying, Casey?" asked Michelangelo. "That someone's played us all for suckers, and it is that someone who has

April, Ron AND Hermione. The Shredder is back, and he has a new partner who spends his time under a cloak." replied Casey. "Under a cloak, you

say? I wonder if that means that this Shredder person may have joined forces with Lord Voldemort." said Harry. "Come to think of it, now that you

say that, Mr Potter, I think I remember seeing someone else there when I was spying on Voldemort." said a voice behind them, making everyone

jump back. "Sensei? Why aren't you guarding the lair?" asked Leonardo, while Donnie added, "That's probably why. Look!". Everyone looked

where Donnie was pointing, and sure enough the Turtles' lair was in flames. Just then, a green light traveled towards them and struck Splinter full

on, knocking him to the floor, from which he did not get back up. "Sensei? You okay?" asked a very concerned Leonardo and Rapheal. "Not if that

green light was what I think it was, he's not. If that was indeed what I think it was, your master is dead. Ginny, check for a pulse, will you?"

asked Harry. "Yeah, sure." replied Ginny as she walked over to Splinter and checked for a pulse. She shook her head. "There's no pulse at all or

signs of breathing, Harry." replied Ginny, as tears silently started to flow as she realized what she was saying. "Then it is what I thought. Your

master was hit by the Killing Curse, Avada Kedavra, which can only mean one thing. Lord Voldemort has indeed teamed up with the Shredder, and

it was likely him that killed Splinter." answered Harry, but no sooner had he spoke than a familiar sounding cackle sounded through the air. "Hee

hee hee, the meddling rat is dead, and there's nothing any of you can do to stop me or my masters." came a familiar sounding female voice. "I

should have known. It wasn't Voldemort that killed your master, but that bint Narcissa Malfoy." said Harry, shaking. "Draco's mother killed the

Turtles' master?" asked Ginny, stunned. "Yes, Gin, she did." said Harry. "So that means this Lord Voldemort punk needs to go down, I take it?"

said Raphael, sneering. "Yes Raph, Lord Voldemort needs to be defeated." said Joshua. "Okay then, I suggest we team up to defeat him.

Everyone with me?" asked Leonardo, to a unanimous set of nods. Apparently, the death of Splinter caused the two groups to forget their

differences and unite as one. As a token of this unity, Ron and Hermione were freed, as the Turtles had them but had saved them from Voldemort

before they went back for Casey only to see him fall to his supposed death. Thus, they chose to work together to defeat The Shredder and Lord

Voldemort. So they agreed to meet up at the Weasleys' house the next day to finalize the team up and take care of any other loose ends. In the

meanwhile there was time for the couples in the group to go out on dates. So Joshua and Rose went out for a romantic dinner at The Leaky

Cauldron, while Ron took Hermione to Madam Rosmerta's for dinner, and Harry and Ginny went to a private pizzeria that only Harry knew about

for dinner......


	7. The Weasleys' Tale

Chapter 7:Mutual Agreements

"Okay then, let's get started with the meeting, shall we?" said Arthur Weasley to the group now seated around his family's living room floor. "Yes,

let's!" everyone else said in unison. "So, Lord Voldemort is back and he has a new partner in crime. Moreover, this new partner enlisted

Voldemort's aid to raid his homeworld and capture a certain young female acquaintance of you four blokes over there. Then, when you finally met

in battle, a coup d'faux happened and cost your master his life and thus you've agreed to team up and bring Voldemort and his partner down.

That about sums it up, yes?"said Arthur, pointing at the Turtles as he mentioned the kidnapping. "Yes, that's right." said Joshua. "Ok, then just

one question, how did the Turtles' master die?" asked Arthur. "He was hit by the Avada Kedavra curse, Arthur." replied Harry grimly. "That's

horrible. My deepest condolences, turtles. Um, before I forget again, did I already ask you four for your names?" Arthur asked the turtles

uncertainly. "No, you didn't. I'm Leonardo, and these are my brothers: Raphael, Michelangelo, and Donatello." replied Leonardo. "Well met, you

guys. I don't know if Harry told you this yet or not, but my name is Arthur Weasley." replied Arthur. "Yeah, we found out from Harry."replied

Donatello. "Hubba Hubba Hello, who's this lovely lady?" asked Michelangelo as he looked at Ginny, only to be answered with four different fists

flying into his chest and face, knocking him on his shell. "You smart aleck, that is my girlfriend!" snapped Harry angrily as Michelangelo laid there,

having realized that the fists belonged to Raphael, Harry, Arthur, and Ron. "How many times did Master Splinter tell you to think before you speak,

Mikey?"asked Leonardo and Rapheal. "More times than I can count. Ugh........" replied Mikey before his head fell back and he lost consciousness.

"Oops, sorry, Mikey." said Rapheal as he realized that they'd knocked out Michelangelo without meaning to, so he got a bucket of nearly frozen

water and dumped it on Michelangelo's head. The stunned turtle sat up with a start. "That takes care of that." said Raphael. Unfortunately for

Raph, his aim was poor, so much so in this case that some water flew in a different direction and drenched Rose head to foot. The next thing

Raphael knew, there was a flash of steel, then he was laying out on his shell. Joshua had reacted impulsively without meaning to and, having

brought a crowbar with him and kept it on his person at all times, pulled it on Raphael, then blacked out and couldn't remember anything else as

he attacked the unsuspecting turtle. "What were you thinking, splashing my girlfriend?" snarled Joshua as he beat Rapheal senseless, only to be

restrained by the combined efforts of Harry, Ron and Justin. "Whoa, Joshua, calm down." said Daniel, bring Joshua back to his senses. "What just

happened?" asked Joshua as he looked down, saw Raphael, saw the crowbar in his hand and realized what he most likely did. "Wait a minute,

my sons. That is not the real Joshua. This is." replied a voice from in the doorway and a young man and a rat walked into the room. "Joshua? But

then who is that?" replied Rose. "Only one way to find out. Finite Incantantem!"shouted Harry as he waved his wand and the fake Joshua

changed into a familiar looking young blond male: Draco Malfoy "What the deuce? How did you get in here, you stunted slime?" snarled Harry as

he turned his wand on Malfoy. "He knocked me out and took a draft of Polyjuice Potion and assumed my identity while I laid unconscious in the

backroom of Borgin and Burke's, after I'd gone there to rescue Splinter, who somehow survived the Killing Curse." answered Joshua. "But how?

I'm the only one ever known to have survived it, and that was only because my mom died to save me." asked Harry in suprise. "Because, Mr

Potter, my beloved master and father figure, Hamato Yoshi, died at the hands of the Shredder to protect the Utroms, and though he didn't know

it, me." answered Splinter. "Ah, so that explains it." said Harry understandingly. "Anyhow, I guess we can't have a meeting anymore with two of

our turtle friends unconscious and Malfoy in the building. Thus, I suggest that Joshua, Rose, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and I go out for some couples'

time and resume this meeting tonight or in the morning depending on how the two turtles feel." suggested Harry. This suggestion was greeted

with a host of sanctimonious nods from the other couples and Ginny. By the end of that night, only Joshua and Rose remained virgins. The other

two couples had given into temptations, and had passed out at their date sites, and slept through the nite, but Joshua and Rose made it back to

the Burrow. However, instead of going in, they went out to the private garden that the Weasleys owned and found a bench to sit down and

snuggle up on. I love you, Rose Skyette, and I vow to you here and now that the day you turn 20, I will put a nicer ring on your finger and

propose to you and ask you to be my wife. Will you wait for me?" asked Joshua, surprising Rose by getting to his feet and pulling out a ring box.

"Joshua, is that....?" asked Rose skeptically after seeing the ring, thinking that Joshua was about to propose right then and there. "No, it's not a

diamond engagement ring, it's a special kind of ring called a Promise Ring. It signifies that we're engaged to be married, but are waiting to

officially become married. Will you accept this ring and be my wife someday?" asked Joshua, putting the ring on Rose's finger. "Oh Joshua, of

course I will!" she said, hugging and kissing Joshua. Joshua and Rose stayed cuddled like that for an hour or two, then were woken up by the

return of a very inebriated Harry and Ginny. "Well, well look who it is. It's the birthday boy." Joshua said to Harry, causing all three of the others

to look at him. "What? I just checked my cell phone, and it's Harry's 18th birthday today." Joshua said. "WHO'S BIRTHDAY IS IT TODAY????" cried a

surprised Molly Weasley. "Apparently, it's my 18th birthday, Molly." Harry told Molly. "Oh, so it is. Happy Birthday, dear." Molly said to Harry. "So

Harry, do we need to bother ourselves with a present, or did Ginny take care of that too?" asked a sniggering Fred, who was just walking in to

the room and noticed how drunk Harry looked. "Oh, piss off, Fred." Harry said thickly. "Ooooh, looks like someone can't hold their firewhisky." said

George as he, Fred, Daniel, Eli, Joshua and Justin roared with friendly laughter. "What's this I hear about firewhisky? Where's it at?" said a very

wasted Ron as he stumbled into the room, largely supported by a lightly hungover Hermione. "Nothing, Ron. Besides, you don't look like you need

anymore because you look pretty drunk already." said Joshua as all the males in the kitchen (minus Harry and Ron, who simply looked murderous)

roared with laughter. "Wow, what's with this totally righteous party, dudes?"asked Michelangelo, to everyone's surprise, as he and the other

three turtles walked in, followed by Casey and Splinter. "Oh nothing guys, just poking a bit of friendly fun at our drunken birthday boy over there."

Joshua replied as he pointed to the inebriated Harry. Just then, the door opened and what happened next came as a surprise to everyone there.

"Percy's dead." Arthur told his family.


	8. Couples' Night Out

Chapter 8:Team-ups and Farewells

"Are you serious, Arthur? Percy's really dead?" asked Molly as tears silently started running down her cheeks. "Yes. I'd received an owl from the

Ministry informing me that Voldemort had been sighted in Little Hangleton, and when I got there, all I found was Percy laying there, clearly dead

from an Avada Kedavra curse, and next to him was another young man lying dead, and from the looks of him, he looked like he was one of your

friends. I had my contacts try to discover his identity, and they're working on it even as we speak, so they have the body. But we'll let you know

as soon as we know more."Arthur told the others. "Right. Thanks, Arthur. I'm going to take this lot upstairs so you and your family can have some

time alone to mourn your lost loved one, so call us if you need us, okay?" Joshua asked. "Yep, will do." answered Arthur. "Okay, hey Daniel, Justin,

help me get Harry and Hermione upstairs." Joshua said to Justin and Daniel. "We'll get Harry." they replied, picking Harry up and carrying him

upstairs. "I'll take Hermione. Joshua, help me with this, will you?" replied Rose as she turned to Joshua. "Okay, baby. I'm coming." he said and as

he turned to go help Rose, Ron noticed the promise rings on Joshua and Rose's fingers. "What's with the rings?" asked Ron. "Later, Ron. Focus on

your family. They need you right now." said Joshua, looking at Ron with a serious look in his eyes. The turtles, Splinter, Casey, Eli and Tim followed

Josh and Rose upstairs. "You guys know the body that Arthur said he found next to Percy?" asked Joshua about two hours later, after the group

had headed back downstairs and went out on a walk(minus Harry and Hermione who were still passed out on Joshua's and Rose's beds,

respectively). "Yeah, what of it?" asked Daniel. "Well, remember how he said he looked like he was one of our friends? Well, I just went through

our rosters, and only one person is currently unaccounted for: Steven Ritter." Joshua said with a grim look on his face. "You don't think....?" asked

Daniel, sensing the worst. "Joshua, can you come here, please?" called Arthur. "Coming!" Joshua called back. "I guess I'm about to find out, aren't

I?" said Joshua to a very worried Daniel, then went to join Arthur inside. "Well, the body I found next to Percy has been identified by my friends

inside the Ministry as that of 18 year old Steven Ritter." Arthur informed Joshua. "Thanks, Arthur. Somehow I'm not surprised, though." Joshua

replied then went outside to tell the others. "It is just as I feared. The body was Steven Ritter's. Thus, I must take temporary leave of you."

Joshua said as he headed back inside and up to his room, where he found Harry just waking up. "Mmm, wha, who's that?" Harry asked groggily.

"Don't worry, Harry. It's only me, Joshua." Joshua said. "What's up dude? You look a little bummed." Harry observed. "Well, everyone here has a

reason to be: Steven Ritter and Percy Weasley were both found dead today after Arthur acted on a tip pertaining to Voldemort's whereabouts."

Joshua told a stunned Harry. "Wow, that's awful." replied Harry. Just then, Ron poked his head in and said that they were both needed in the

kitchen. So Joshua and Harry both went down to the kitchen, after Joshua first sent a note to Christine to let her know of Steven's fate; after all,

she was Steven's girlfriend, and had the right to know what had happened to her man. "So, what are we going to do now?" asked Casey after

everyone gathered at the large table. "I'll tell you what we're going to do. We're going to split up into two groups. One group will head out to

hunt down Voldemort while the other stays behind to protect the Weasleys in case Voldemort shows up looking for his next victim." said Joshua.

"Group one, who is headed out to face Voldemort, will be me, Rose, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Casey and Raphael. Group two, who is staying

here, will be Donatello, Splinter, Justin, Tim, Eli, Daniel, Michelangelo and Leonardo." said Joshua. "Ok, I see why you split us up like that. With

teams like that, we're really balanced out." observed Donatello. "Excellent. Hey, Case, we get to go out and bust us a few heads!" shouted

Raphael to Casey in excitement. "No way, are you for real! Sweet!" replied Casey excitedly, and they left and returned a couple of minutes later,

Casey wearing his mask, and Raphael in his old Nightwatcher armor(minus the mask, which he'd replaced with a black biker helmet instead).

"Wow, I'd say you guys are ready to go, but we're going to spend a couple more days here first to help get group 2 settled in here so that when

we leave, there won't be any problems. That, and I invited a few old friends of ours to come out and join us so they could see us and see

Steven's body one last time, that is, if that's ok, Arthur." said Joshua, looking uncertainly at Arthur. "Yeah, I see no problem with that. The more,

the merrier in this case." replied Arthur. "Good. They'll be here in the morning. Fred, George, I want you to spend the night at work tonight,

because I was thinking of throwing a big reunion bash for our group, and I need you to gather up some special products for the occasion. Plus, as

a special surprise to the two of you, I've gotten in touch with a couple of your old lady friends and invited them out as well, but you get to wait

until in the morning to find out who they are." said Joshua, and the twins nodded and Disapparated to their shop. "Joshua, baby, who did you

invite out?" asked Rose a couple hours later, while the two of them were snuggling in Joshua's room. "Well, for one, I invited Christine out

because I thought she might like the chance to help bring down the bastard who took out her man. As for the others, I invited Kayla, Nicole, and

Talara out." he told Rose. "So your plan is to make sure every guy here has a girlfriend to enjoy, am I right?" asked Rose. "That's true, but only

partially correct. I had the twins spend the night at work because I plan to surprise them with their respective crushes that I got them to tell me

about: Fred, with Angelina Johnson and George with Luna Lovegood." said Joshua. "Aw, how sweet, Josh. But what did you mean by special

products?" replied Rose. "Remember our Promise Rings?"asked Josh. "Yeah, why?" replied Rose. "I decided to give Harry, Ron, Ginny and

Hermione and every other couple besides us there the same chance that we have, for each to promise their significant others their hands in

marriage someday, except for Molly and Arthur, who are already married." explained Joshua. "Aw, you are so sweet. Now I know why I fell for you

so hard. You're both sexy and sweet." she said as they started to kiss and massage each other, and then end up sleeping together that night.

The next morning, when Justin went in to get Joshua up, he walked in to a surprising sight: Joshua and Rose curled up together, peacefully

holding one another. He then went to leave, then tripped and fell headlong over a pile of what looked like clothing laying there. On closer

inspection, Justin realized it was Joshua and Rose's shoes, before he tripped again and flew headlong back down the stairs, landing with a

deafening CRUNCH!

right on the top of his skull, then fell to the ground with a soft thud and lost consciousness, as a small crack formed on his skull and he started to

bleed. Luckily, Arthur had just gotten up to go to the bathroom and heard the crash and went running only to find Justin lying face-down and

unconscious in what looked like blood.


	9. Seperation Anxiety

Chapter 9:A Change In the Groupings

"Where are Arthur and Justin?" asked Joshua the next morning when the group was seated in the kitchen for breakfast. "Apparently Arthur heard

a crash while he was using the bathroom, and went running, only to find your brother lying face-down and unconscious in what looked like blood,

so he took him to 's this morning." answered Molly. Joshua and Harry exchanged worried looks, then went to find their respective girlfriends.

About two hours later, everyone (minus Justin, as he was still in 's but only asleep as they were able to heal him with ease) went down to the

kitchen for breakfast where Fred and George were already waiting, each holding a beautiful girl on their arm. "Joshua, you sly dog, you didn't say

you were going to have everyone hooked up with a significant other!"said George as he playfully punched Joshua in the arm. "Eh, I do what I can,

and besides I figured that we'd all need someone to keep us happy while we're trying to bring down Voldemort." he said as three more females

entered the kitchen. "Ah, so you guys made it. Good to see you." said Joshua to the new arrivals. "For those of you who don't know these fine

young ladies, they are Christine, Kayla and Talara."added Joshua to the group at large. "So Joshua, where's my exboyfriend's body?" said

Christine, fighting the urge to cry. "Follow me." replied Joshua, adding to Rose, "You can come too, if you like." "Nah, that's okay. I trust you,

baby." replied Rose serenely as she sat down and ate breakfast. "So, you say that Lord Voldemort did this to Steven?" asked Christine after

leaving the room where Steven's body was kept. "Yes, and I was going to see if you wanted to join our group to hunt down Voldemort." replied

Joshua. "Of course I would, Lord knows I want revenge on Voldemort!" responded Christine angrily as the two walked into the kitchen. Rose then

looked at Joshua and silently motioned for him to follow her. "Yeah, what's up, baby?" said Joshua a couple minutes later after they arrived in

their room. "Remember our little fling last night?" asked Rose. "Yeah, why?" replied Joshua. "Well, I just now realized I forgot to take birth control

due to all the fuss, so I might be pregnant." said Rose, bracing herself for Joshua's reaction. "Seriously? That's cool." replied Joshua, uncertain

what to think at the time. "Have you gotten a pregnancy test done?" asked Joshua a few minutes later, after he'd processed what she'd said.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting on the results from Hermione. She did the test because I knew if I went to Ginny she might tell her mother in a need for

advice and then it would just snowball, and I knew if I went to Molly she'd either throw me out or make me abort it. So I went to Hermione

because she was also newly prego herself at the time, but Ron doesn't know yet. So she gave me the test and is waiting for the results to come

back," answered Rose. "Wow, that's great news, but I think we'd better keep to ourselves for a bit, especially when it comes to Justin because I

don't know if he could keep something like that to himself without blabbing to Mom and getting me either killed or thrown out on the streets,"said

Joshua, while Rose laughed. Just then, Hermione appeared in the doorway and motioned for Rose to follow her. "Wait here for me, okay baby?"

asked Rose. "Yeah sure no problem." said Joshua. A few minutes later, Rose came back into the room with a unreadable expression on her face

but then saw that Joshua had nodded off against the arm of the chair he was sitting in. "Joshua, wake up." said Rose, shaking Joshua. "Oh,

you're back, Rose. What are the results of your test?" asked Joshua, gathering the worst from the look on her face. "Well, I'm pregnant."replied

Rose. Joshua had to grab the arm of the chair he was sitting on to keep from falling out of it in shock. Just then, Leonardo came in, supporting a

tired Justin. "Oh wow, you're home already, Justin?" asked Joshua in surprise. "Yeah, the Healers deemed me fully healthy and ready to return

home. Now you and your girlfriend over there go have some fun, because I want to have a long talk with you when I wake up. Okay?" asked

Justin. "Yeah, okay." answered Rose as she grabbed Joshua by the hand and walked out into the main hall to go find Hermione to let her know

that Joshua had found out about the pregnancy, and that Justin may have as well. Both Ron and Harry turned in their direction at hearing the

word pregnant. "What's this? Who's pregnant?" asked Harry before Ron had a chance to ask. "That is not your concern for now." replied

Hermione. Taking advantage of the ensuing row, Joshua and Rose quietly slipped out the back door and took off for a walk. That evening at

dinner, Rose found herself sitting next to Hermione while Joshua found himself next to Ron as Ron looked over at Hermione trying to determine

which of the girls there was pregnant, a task he'd pursued ever since overhearing Hermione's comment on the subject earlier, and only Molly and

Ginny were ruled out due to not having missed their periods. Then the same ruleout was enacted for Christine, Kayla, and Luna followed quickly

by Angelina. Knowing that the only three girls left in the house were Talara, Rose and Hermione, Ron decided to ask Hermione in a one on one

setting, so he sat next to Joshua and asked him quietly so the rest of the table wouldn't hear, "Hey, is Rose pregnant?" "I'm not at liberty to say

just now," was Joshua's reply. Just then, Joshua was saved by Justin asking him to come upstairs. When they had gotten into Joshua's room and

shut and locked the door, Justin said, "Hey Joshua, I heard through the grapevine that you and Rose are expecting." "Yeah, she's pregnant, bro,

but can you swear you're not going to tell Mom just yet?" asked Joshua. "Of course I promise not to tell Mom, I'm not that dumb. I know she'd kick

you out if she knew." replied Justin. "Good, thanks bro." replied Joshua, then the two headed back to the kitchen and sat down for the rest of the

supper. "OK, I have an announcement. There's going to be some slight changes to the groupings. Joining Group One will be Leonardo, Christine,

George and Luna. Joining Group Two will be Talara, Kayla, Hermione and Rose." said Joshua, causing many heads at the table to stare at him in

amazement. "Also, tomorrow morning, Group 1 is heading out to fight Voldemort at last." added Joshua to loud roars of excitement from Raphael

and Casey. "Hey, baby, why am I staying behind?" asked Rose that night when they'd gone to bed. "Because you're pregnant and I don't think

it's a good idea to make you do all that walking around if you're going to be having a kid." replied Joshua matter-of-factly, adding softly, "but I still

love you and always will, baby." Joshua then kissed Rose passionately to prove his point. The next morning, the following groups were formed:

Group 1-Joshua, Daniel, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Casey, Raphael, Michelangelo, Leonardo, Christine, Charlie, George, and Luna. Group 2-Molly, Arthur,

Bill, Hermione, Rose, Fred, Angelina, Eli, Justin, Donatello, Splinter, Kayla and Talara. Then, Group 1 gathered their things together and left, but not

before Joshua and Ron took a moment to exchange tender farewells with the girlfriends that would have to stay behind for their own safety, "Hey

Joshua, why are we leaving Rose and Hermione behind?" asked Ron an hour after they left, while the others were out of earshot. "Because

they're both pregnant." replied Joshua, out of the corner of his mouth, so that only Ron could hear. "Really?" asked Ron, forgetting to lower his

voice, but luckily no one heard. "Yes, really. I didn't know Rose was until Hermione gave her a pregnancy test after telling Rose that she herself

was pregnant." explained Joshua to a dumbfounded and openmouthed Ron, bracing himself for Ron's reaction.


	10. Raiding The Citadel of Evil

Chapter 10:Infiltration

"Huh, so I guess that means we're both going to be fathers when all this is over then. Interesting." commented Ron after he'd found his voice

following Joshua's revelation. "Yep." replied Joshua. Right after that, a loud crash from up ahead sent the two of them running. "What

happened?" asked Joshua when he and Ron had caught up to the rest of the group. "Nothing, just Raphael here kicking Michelangelo through a

sand dune, only the sand dune had something hidden in it from the sound of the crash." answered Casey. Just as he said that, a giant castle rose

up from the sand. "Is that.......?" asked Ron. "Yep. That's Voldemort's castle, alright." replied Harry. "Cool, leave it to Mikey to have his shell be of

some use." said Raphael sarcastically. "But the question is, how do we get in?" asked Leonardo. "Like so." replied Joshua as he fumbled around

in his bag for a couple of minutes, then produced a bazooka and aimed carefully at the drawbridge, then destroyed the tethers holding the chains

up so that the drawbridge would fall. "Run!" added Joshua afterward. They dashed back a few feet as the drawbridge went down with a

deafening roar. "Alright Joshua, way to think on your feet! But I didn't know you had a bazooka." said Daniel. "Yeah, I snatched it out of my

hidden weapons stash at home while we were in Orland. I also grabbed this." said Joshua as he pulled out his light sword and attached it to his

belt. "Nice." replied Daniel, then the group went into the castle. "Uh, Voldemort, I think we have a vermin infestation." said Saki to Voldemort.

"Really?" said Voldemort, getting up and examining the monitor. "Crap, it's Potter and his flea ridden friends. But is that the TMNT with them? And

is that Jones?" said Voldemort as he recognized the turtles and Casey. "WHAT????" snapped Saki as he wheeled around and faced the monitor,

and sure enough the four turtles and Casey Jones were entering the castle. "No matter. Send Malfoy and Shogun to deal with them." said Saki,

motioning toward Narcissa and the ninja with the floating head. "GET THOSE FOOLS!!" snapped Saki and Voldemort in unison. The two minions

then went off without a word. "Huh, leave it to good ol Voldy to have a dump like this for a castle," said Joshua sarcastically. "You said it, Joshua."

replied Casey. "Calling our masters' hideout a dump, are you? Then you shall die!" shouted a familiar female voice. Narcissa Malfoy and Shogun

then leapt down for a fight. "Leave this bint to us!" said Harry as he, Ron, Charlie, Ginny, George, and Luna walked over to Narcissa and pulled

their wands out and started to duel her. "As for the rest of us, Casey and us will handle the Shogun. You three get on and stop Voldemort and

Shredder." said Leonardo as Joshua, Christine and Daniel took off running. "Casey, you take Raphael and Michelangelo and go after the others.

Leave Shogun to me!" said Leonardo. "Okay, Leo!" Casey called back as he gathered Raphael and Michelangelo and took off after the others.

"Okay, this is going to go down like so." said Leonardo as he pulled out his katana blades, then thrust the first one upside down into the empty

crater where Shogun's head usually was and then thrust the second one inside of the opening where his neck usually joined his body, and pulled

both blades out as Shogun started to twitch and smoke, then Leonardo ran off after telling the six wizards to catch up when they could and Harry

shouted that they would before continuing the fight with Narcissa. Meanwhile, back in Voldemort's control room, he and Saki were seething. "They

defeated Shogun? Impossible!" roared Saki. "And Potter just killed Narcissa. Look!" cried Voldemort as Harry and the others ran off after

Leonardo, as Shogun and Narcissa laid there motionless on the ground. "KRANG! GET IN HERE, NOW!!!" bellowed Saki, and a giant humanoid

robot entered the room. "Yes Master Saki, what is it?" said Krang. "I need you to confront the Turtles and their allies. Your turtle clones failed to

fool the rat, and he told them everything. So it's up to you to stop those brats from getting in here." explained Shredder. "I will destroy them for

you, master." said Krang as he bowed and left the room. "Look, there's the Dark Mark on that door! That must be the door to the control room!"

cried Harry. "Too bad you fools aren't going to make it there." cried an unfamiliar voice and Raphael and Leonardo both turned around to see who

was speaking. "Krang? But we beat you years ago." Leonardo said in surprise at seeing Krang there. "Yes, you destroyed my old exo-suit, but my

mind endured." Krang answered. "Now, we finish things up!" he shouted. "Leave this to me and Casey! You guys get into that control room!"

shouted Raphael as he and Casey started to battle Krang while the others ran to the door and opened it, only to find Voldemort standing there

by himself. "Ah, Potter. I see that Saki's bumbling excuses for henchmen failed to stop you." said Voldemort in a drawling voice. "Yes, and now

we're going to bring you down for all the murders you've committed!" Harry snarled as he, Ron, and Ginny pulled their wands out and started

dueling him. "Joshua, take the others and go on and find the Shredder!" said Harry. "Right. Let's go, guys!" said Joshua to the others, and the

nine of them ran into the next room to find the Shredder, only to find a pitfall trap which Michelangelo stumbled headlong into and would have

went plummeting to his seeming doom, but was saved by Joshua having a rope with him that he tossed to Michelangelo to pull him out, then he

pulled out a grappling hook and used it to create a rope swing to cross the pit. The group then proceeded to the next room. There they found the

Shredder plundering Voldemort's drawers and closet for anything he could get. "Drop what you're holding and put your hands up where we can

see them, Shredder!" snarled Leonardo as he and Joshua pulled out their swords and readied themselves for a fight.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Fools! You think you can beat me as you are now?" sneered Shredder. "Not alone, they can't!"

shouted Raphael and Casey as they burst into the room. "Alright, way to go, you beat Krang!" cried Daniel. "Well, we destroyed his exosuit, but

the cowardly squit ran for it before we could destroy him completely." snarled Raphael as he smashed his fist into the nearby wall. He, Casey and

Michelangelo then leapt in to help Joshua and Leonardo. "Fools! You shall die for your bravado!" snarled Shredder as he swung his steel claw at

Joshua, who blocked the majority of the blow with his sword before it shattered then felt the claw strike him in the arm and then he collapsed.

"NO! JOSHUA!" shouted Daniel, but then he looked again and noticed that Joshua had fallen onto his face and had one hand in his knapsack, from

which he pulled out his bazooka. "What the deuce??" said Shredder, or would have, but he only had time to say, "What the........?" before Joshua

pulled the trigger and blasted him into the wall, then got back to his feet. "What's with all the noise?" snarled Voldemort as he got into his room,

then saw Saki laying there with the Elder Wand in his hand, which Voldemort seized and used to cast Ennervate and revive Shredder. "WHAT THE

HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, SAKI? HOW DARE YOU TRY TO STEAL FROM VOLDEMORT! FOR THIS YOU SHALL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE!" roared Voldemort as

he leapt in to fight the Shredder.


	11. Betrayals and Downfalls

Chapter 11-Coup d' graux

"Voldemort, what is the meaning of this?" snarled Saki as he got to his feet. "You tell me, thief. Now you will die for you chicanery!" snarled

Voldemort as he crossed his wands and sent a double beam of green light straight at Saki, destroying his exosuit and exposing the Utrom inside.

"You disgust me. Now I shall go and finish off Potter." snarled Voldemort as he went to check on his victims, unaware they were entering the

room behind him. "Leonardo, give me your blades and go with the others to prevent Voldemort from fleeing while I finish off this stunted slime."

snarled Joshua as he stared at the Utrom form of Shredder. Leonardo gave Joshua his blades, then took the others and left the room. "You fool.

You can't blow me up in here!" cackled Shredder. "Now who said I was going to blow you up?" snarled Joshua as, with a flash of steel, Shredder

was carved up into about a hundred pieces and each piece was set aflame minus the skin on his forehead that bore the Foot Clan symbol, which

Joshua put in his bag to give to Splinter. Then he pocketed the blades and left the room. "What's this? Where did Potter and those other fools

go?" snarled Voldemort in confusion. "You looking for us?" snarled Harry as he, Ginny, Ron, George, Luna, and Charlie pulled their wands out, but

then Joshua came into the room and told them to put them away. "Why?" asked Harry. "Because I'll deal with him myself." said Joshua, grinning

as he pulled his prized bazooka out and firing it once to destroy the window behind Voldemort, then again to knock Voldemort out of the open

window, then once more as he fell to send a missile outside to blow up Voldemort, who exploded in a cloud of blood and organs as his remains

splattered all over the moat below, only to be eaten by the crocodiles. "Whew, so I guess it's over, then." said Joshua as he tossed his bazooka

back into his bag. "Yep, looks that way." said Harry. Hey Joshua, can I have my blades back?" asked Leonardo. "Oh, um yeah sure." said Joshua

as he handed the katanas back to Leonardo. "Right let's get home to......." BOOOOM!!!! came a deafening crash from above, then everyone had

to jump backwards as a giant chunk of the ceiling came crashing down through to the bottom. "Oh, great, the place is collapsing and there's no

way out. " said Joshua. "Yes there is." said Harry. "We'll each side along apparate at least one of you out with us." he added, motioning to

himself, Ginny, Ron, Charlie, Luna, and George. Soon enough, everyone was safely out of the castle. Just then, the sight that greeted the group

was not a pretty one. It was a grotesque fusion of Voldemort and Shredder and Krang, all melded together and standing in front of the group.

"We finish this now, fools!" the creature roared. But just then a giant beam of light came down onto the group, and without warning, transported

them all to different points throughout the globe. "Where did we end up, Daniel?" asked Joshua as he and Daniel got to their feet. "I don't know,

but I think we're back in California." replied Daniel. "No problem, guys. I'll just Side-Along you with me when we Apparate back to Voldemort's

castle." said Harry, also getting to his feet. The three then promptly Disapparated with a loud crack. "Hey, Gin, you okay?" asked Ron after he

realized that he, Ginny, and Casey had been beamed up elsewhere. "Yeah I'm fine. Now let's get back to Voldemort!" said Ginny as the group

went back. "Let's get back the others." said Leonardo to the rest as the other seven had been left there, but not the creature or the other six.

"Fat chance, Potter!" snarled a voice that was instantly recognizable to Harry: the voice of Lucius Malfoy. "Lucius? What the devil do you want?"

snarled Harry. "To get my revenge on you for destroying my master and my wife. Draco sends his regards, as well, from inside of Azkaban!"

snarled Lucius as he pulled back his fist then started to punch every inch of Harry he could reach, then pulled out a hatchet and raised it. "Now,

Potter, I shall behead you and sacrifice your head so that the Dark Lord may be reborn anew." snarled Lucius. "Now, just hold still. You'll be back

with your lost loved ones soon enough." snarled Lucius as he swung the hatchet downward, only for it to be grabbed and seized from him at the

last possible moment by Joshua, who had just come running up with the others. "You!" snarled Lucius. "Yes, you stunted scum. I am still alive, no

thanks to your lousy skills with a wand." sneered Joshua as he raised the hatchet and readied himself to swing it at Lucius, but then Lucius pulled

out his wand and wordlessly cast a curse to produce the same green light that struck Splinter. "You weakened our master!" snarled the turtles.

"Let's get him, guys. It's ninja time!" cried Leonardo as the turtles leapt into action. "Avada Kedavra!" snarled four different voices in unison with

Lucius's, and five beams of green light flew toward and killed the turtles, Casey, and Charlie, who jumped in the way of the blast intended for

Joshua. However, Leonardo pulled out his katana at the last second and reflected the curses aimed at him and the other three and aimed them

all at Lucius, who jumped out of the way. But the fifth struck hard and killed Charlie Weasley, who had taken the hit for Joshua. Enraged, Joshua

got to his feet, picked up the hatchet, and started to chase Lucius around with it after slicing Lucius' wand clean in two. "Now see here, Barkdoll, I

can still kill you without a wand!" snarled Lucius as he pulled out a spare wand and blasted the hatchet out of a surprised Joshua's hand. "So you

say, Lucius, so you say. However, I disagree." snarled Joshua as he picked his hatchet back up, pulled it back and let it fly at Lucius. It flew

forward, sliced Lucius' spare wand in half, then took his wand arm off as well before returning, handle facing Joshua, into Joshua's hand. "What

the f*** was that, Barkdoll?" snarled Lucius. "Quite simple. Me and my hatchet made your arm a bloody mess. Now run away and never return if

you know what's good for you." snarled Joshua. "If you say so." muttered a weakened and battered Lucius as he attempted to jump Joshua and

seize the hatchet, only for Joshua to turn around and reverse the head of the hatchet, taking Lucius's head off in the process. "Mess with my

buddy and you die. Oh, oops, you're already dead." said Joshua as he ran off to find the others, but burned Lucius' Death Eater robes and mask

first and took his wand as a prize. Joshua then walked away and started looking for the others, and found them at the castle. He then gave

Lucius's wand to Harry, who promptly burned it. "May that bastard rot in hell." said Harry after he burned the wand. Everyone laughed. "Now

then, we still need to find Voldemort." said Joshua. "I reckon we don't have far to look then." said Harry as Voldemort appeared, but as the

grotesque fusion creature that everyone had seen earlier. "I am Voldimus now, fools!" snarled Voldimus. At that point a giant ray of light beamed

up the group and Voldimus and spat them out in London, right in the middle of Diagon Alley. "Righto, so I reckon that means that this is the final

battle." said Ron to Joshua and Harry. "Yep. And if we need to, I can blast him again with my bazooka. And now I have a hatchet to use." said

Joshua as he showed off the hatchet then put it in the bag. "Fools! You led me right to the Ministry itself!" laughed Voldimus as he stormed up to

the Ministry and killed the Minister of Magic, Amos Diggory. "Hahahahahahahahahaha!!!!" Your precious Ministry is mine now, and no one can stop

me!" laughed Voldimus evilly as he shrank himself down and went inside, obliterated everyone there, and made himself Minister of Magic. "Uh oh,

looks like everyone here's in trouble." said Joshua, and Harry had to agree that Joshua had a point.


	12. The Downfall of Voldimus

Chapter 12-The Final Showdown

"How do we defeat Voldemort if he's Minister of Magic? asked Joshua. "Leave that to us." came two voices: one familar sounding and male, and

the other unknown, a female's. "Casey! You made it!" shouted Raphael happily. "Who's this?" asked Joshua, pointing to the female next to

Casey. "This, guys, is April O' Neil." said Casey. "Hello, guys. Long time no see, turtles." said April. "Where's Donnie?" she added. "He and Master

Splinter are back at the Burrow with the rest of our friends." answered Leonardo. "Okay. Casey and I will go into the Ministry and report

Voldemort's crime. That should get him removed from office so you can beat him." said April, while Casey added quietly to Raphael, "Make sure

you keep your ShellCell on so I can call you if need be and you can come busting in to help me bust some heads, okay?" "Sure, Case. No prob."

replied Raphael before Casey and April went in. "Everyone, pay attention! Voldemort is back and in the Ministry and he's killed the Minister! Before

that, he'd kidnapped me in an attempt to get at Harry Potter, and he's killed several new victims, most notable and recent being Charlie Weasley.

So if you let him assume the position of Minister, not only are you signing innocent people's death warrants, you're signing your own as well!"

shouted April to everyone inside, which happened to include Arthur Weasley, who was shaking with suppressed rage at the news that Voldemort

had killed another of his sons. He then gathered up a resistance, which then marched up to the Minister's office, and found Amos Diggory dead,

just as April said he was, thanks to Voldemort. Just then, Voldemort came into the room. "You fools would dare to overthrow ME?" he snarled

before letting a flurry of green lights loose, killing everyone but Arthur, who'd left the room before Voldemort came in but went running when he

saw him go in to tell everyone to evacuate. Sure enough, a couple minutes after Arthur and the others got the last employee out, the Ministry of

Magic Transfigured itself into a dark citadel, atop which Voldimus stood, looking down on his enemies, unaware that Rapheal and Casey were

headed up his way to fight him. He then stepped inside to find Casey and Raphael waiting for him, and disposed of both of them with Killing

Curses. Just then, the door nearest Voldimus came flying off of its hinges, and Joshua, Harry and Leonardo stood there, looking stunned and

angry about seeing what looked like a dead Raphael and Casey, then leaping headlong in to fight Voldimus. Unbeknownst to anyone but April and

Leonardo, April had had a bed of swords rigged right where Voldemort would have landed had he jumped from his balcony in an attempt to flee,

so that he'd be fatally skewered if he tried to escape, so she knew then that there was no chance of Voldimus escaping alive again. Voldimus

glared at the three of them, then let out a cry of surprise when Casey and Raphael got to their feet. "But how did you survive the Killing Curse?"

he snarled. "Because, you whackbag, I used my hockey stick to deflect them out the window, killing your vanguards instead."answered Casey,

sneering but suppressing a tear for the loss of his hockey stick. "Fools? You think you can defeat the Dark Lord so easily? Dream on!" he snarled

as he fired three Killing Curses at them, all of which were easily deflected by Leonardo and Joshua. Two of the Killing Curses flew out the window,

killing the rest of Voldimus' guards. The third flew out of the opposite window out of sight. Voldimus then drove them out onto the balcony and

prepared to force them over the edge to their deaths, but then they all rolled under him and switched things so that it was Voldimus who was

facing the edge of the cliff. "So what? I'm invincible! You can't beat me, the guy who killed Percy Weasley, Steven Ritter, Charlie Weasley, and

Brian Rose!" he snarled before laughing maniacally. Joshua's eyes flashed scarlet and fiery, then he snarled at Voldimus, "YOU DID WHAT??? YOU

KILLED MY OLDER BROTHER'S BEST FRIEND? AND WHAT ABOUT MY YOUNGER BROTHER, YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD???" "When I found Brian, he was

by himself, you fool. There was no one else, or they would be dead too, muahahahahahaha." snarled Voldimus in response as he fired a Killing

Curse right at Joshua under his hatchet, a curse that was narrowly deflected by a rounded barrel, then sent flying the opposite direction, toward

some buildings in the distance. "Nice try, Voldimus, but unless you start knowing how to destroy shields, you'll never win!" Joshua said, laughing.

"Guess again, Barkdoll! You're wrong! Ever wonder why you never knew your father?" sneered Voldimus, while Joshua went white, then red. "I

HEARD ENOUGH! I HEARD THAT ALCOHOLISM KILLED HIM!" bellowed Joshua in an inhuman voice. "No, Joshua. I AM YOUR FATHER!!!" snarled

Voldimus. "Nice try, Voldimus, but I know first hand you'd never have made it with my mom, you liar!" snarled Joshua angrily. "Is that a fact? How

do you know I didn't get her drunk and then seduce her like the filthy little slutty ass whore that she is?" responding Voldimus, laughing. "Like the

WHAT that she is?" snarled Joshua, his temper rising. Everyone else but Voldimus exchanged worried glances. The last time Joshua had gotten

that angry, he'd nearly beaten the nearest person senseless. "You heard me Barkdoll, yo momma's a *****! I repeat, yo momma's a *****!" he

said, laughing. "Why, you insolent cur, I'm going to kill you for that!" Joshua snarled, rushing forward and tackling Voldimus while landing a few

feet from the edge, but Voldimus was thrown up on the balcony directly over the hidden swordbed. "Aw, tough luck Barkdoll. You'll have to do

better than.....ugh.... that................." he said, as out of nowhere, the last Killing Curse that Joshua had deflected came zooming back towards

them, striking Voldimus squarely in the back of the head, sending him plummeting into the bed of swords waiting below, thus killing him by

impalement. "Huh, that was lucky." said Joshua, breathing a sigh of relief at his narrow escape. "And best of all, Voldy finally got what was coming

to him. We've won!" said Joshua as he fainted. "JOSHUA!!!" shouted Harry, Ron and George as the three picked him up and Side-Along Apparated

him to the Burrow. Then, the others followed suit where they could, except for the Turtles and Casey, who knew they were missing someone:

Michelangelo. When they finally found him, he was laying face-down and dead underneath Voldemort's old castle having used his shell to deflect

the oncoming Killing Curse back where it came from, but was killed when he turned around afterward only to be struck by a second oncoming

Killing Curse. "I don't believe it, Mikey's....." said Leonardo while fighting the tears back. "I know, Leo. The pain in the neck ended up dying a

honorable, heroic death." said Casey as he and Raphael also fought back tears while picking up Michelangelo's dead body and starting the long

walk to the Burrow to bring the body to Donatello and Splinter. Back at the Burrow, Molly had just got up to answer the door and nearly fainted

when she saw who it was: Ron, Harry and George carrying an unconscious Joshua. "No. Is he...?" asked Molly worriedly when she saw Joshua.

"No, he's just unconscious from some of the mental stress he's endured in this battle. He'll be fine if we let him rest for a couple of days." said

Harry. "What's going on?" said Rose at the mention of Joshua's name, then looked over and saw who Harry, Ron and George were carrying. "Oh

my god, is my boyfriend.....?" she asked. "No, Rose, he's alive. But, he's unconscious and fighting a tough battle inside thanks to some of the

things that Voldimus said to him in the final battle. Give him a few days to rest, and I'm sure he'll be fine." said Donatello, while Harry looked at

him. "How d'you know that?" asked Harry. "Because the same thing happened to Leonardo after our final battle with the Shredder before he was

imprisoned the first time." replied Donatello, as they laid Joshua on his bed.


	13. After The Battle

Chapter 13: After the Battle

"Now who could that be?" asked Molly as the front door opened again, and this time, it was Leonardo, Raphael and Casey, and they were

carrying the dead body of.... "What? Mikey?? NO!" cried April in anguish, which got the attention of Donatello and Splinter who came running and

saw why April was in pain after they saw Michelangelo. "I don't believe this. My son, he is......" said Splinter as he fought back tears. "Well, at

least he died an honorable and heroic death, Sensei." said Leonardo to a brokenhearted Splinter. "Who's dead now?" asked Harry as he and Ron

entered the room, closely followed by the twins. "Michelangelo. When we went to go look for him, he was nowhere to be found, but then we got

a faint ShellCell signal from the ruin of Voldimus' first castle, so when we went there to look we found him like that." said April before she silently

started to cry into Casey's shoulder. "Now, now you lovebirds, there will be time for that later." said Raphael to Casey and April. "Yeah, April and I

are dating now. So what? Big whoop, you wanna fight about it?" said Casey to Raphael. "No, I don't, Case." replied Raphael. "In case you didn't

notice, Mikey is dead." said Rapheal in irritation.

Six months later, when everyone was assembled at the Weasleys' house for a celebration, Harry annonunced to the group at large, after the fact

was confirmed, "We did it. Voldimus and Shredder have fallen!" proclaimed Harry and Ron victoriously, extra loudly to voice how Joshua would

have felt had he been conscious to partake. "Now you guys all know this ain't a party cuz it's missing two things. One is pizza and the other... is

ME!!!" cried a familiar sounding voice which caused everyone to wheel around looking for the speaker, then let out a cry of shock when they

discovered the voice belonged to Michelangelo. "MIKEY???? BUT HOW???" cried Leonardo, Raphael, Casey, April and Splinter in unified surprise, as

did half a dozen others. "Because both of those curses only bounced off of my shell, so I was only knocked unconscious, but if Raphael and Casey

hadn't found me when they did, I would have died." explained Mikey. "That makes sense, seeing as you aren't the only one that bastard knocked

unconscious." said a gruff voice that made everyone turn around, and made Rose give a loud squeal of excitement. Joshua had regained

consciousness , and just walked in. "Good to see that you're conscious again mate." said Ron to Joshua. "Yeah, thank you, it's good to be

conscious again, especially after that torture Voldimus put me through at the end, trying to convince me that he was my father and that me and

Justin's mother was a filthy slutty whore." replied Joshua. "VOLDIMUS CALLED OUR MOM A WHAT????" replied Justin angrily. "Yeah, he called her a

slutty ass little filthy whore that he tried to say he seduced into ****ing him so she'd get pregnant with me. Justin, do you know if that's true at

all?" asked Joshua. "No Joshua, it isn't. He only said that to cover up the fact that he killed your real father, Glenn Prigmore." answered Justin.

Hermione spun around at that comment and faced Joshua with an odd expression on her face that both Joshua and Ron didn't like to see. "So it's

true? You're the son of the notorious Hatchetman?" "No, that the mascot of ICP you're referring to and I .....say what? My dad was

Hatchetman???" asked Joshua, stunned. "Oh yeah, he was, and like you, he fought down Voldimus with only a pair of hatchets until Voldimus

knocked the hatchets away and hit your dad point blank range with a fully-charged Avada Kedavra curse." replied Hermione, causing Joshua to

feel a sudden upsurge of affection for his father, only to be snapped back to attention by a hand firmly gripping his arm. He looked over to see

Rose holding his arm. "Baby, I think it's time. My water just broke." said Rose, causing Joshua to say, "Anyone got a Portkey here I can use, cause

my girlfriend just said her water broke, and I need to get her to 's, ASAP." said Joshua. "I'll Apparate her for you." said Arthur. You can Side-Along,

if you like." he added. "Yeah, I think I will." replied Joshua. "The rest of us will Floo there and be along around midday." said Molly. Four hours

later, Rose had delivered, and Gwyneth Rae Barkdoll came into the world. "Mr. Barkdoll," the doctor had said after coming in to get him after Rose

had given birth, as they insisted he was in the way and made him wait out in the waiting room, "would you like to hold your new baby girl?" But

when Joshua went inside to meet his daughter, he knew at once that something was wrong because the baby didn't look a thing like him OR

Rose, but like Justin, of all people, which caused Joshua to realize what had happened: Justin had done his girlfriend without permission and had

a kid as a result. "Uh, doctor, I don't think this is my kid." said Joshua, after explaining to Rose who he thought the girl looked like. "Yeah, you're

right. It's Justin's. He seduced me while you and the others were out talking, then said if I told you that he'd tell your mother you had sex with

me." explained Rose, to Joshua's fury. "He did WHAT????" he snapped, making Rose jump. "I'll be back later, baby. I know this wasn't your fault,

but that bastard has some answering to do." snapped Joshua as he stormed out of the room, a murderous look clearly displayed on his face.

When he got back to the Burrow, everyone turned to look at him. Then he said, "Have any of you guys seen my brother Justin?" "No, why?" asked

Molly. "I can't really say. Harry, Ron, will you and the twins follow me upstairs and I'll tell you what happened? I think I'm going to need to be

restrained so I don't kill the bastard when I get my hands on him." asked Joshua, and everyone knew what had most likely happened. "Yeah,

Joshua, what's up?" asked Harry after he, Joshua, Ron and the twins were seated in his room. "Well, when I went to go see me and Rose's baby

girl just now , I found out that the baby isn't mine, it's Justin's. That dirty motherf***er snuck around behind my back, knocked my girlfriend up,

and apparently ran out on the baby." snarled Joshua, shaking with rage. "HE DID WHAT???" the other four all shouted in unison. "WHAT DID

JUSTIN DO?" roared Molly, having overheard Joshua's angry rant. "Apparently, he went behind Joshua's back and got Rose knocked up, and now

it looks like the bastard's run off on his kid." said Harry, as Molly looked livid. "Leave this to me and Arthur. We'll hunt him down and drag him back

here, and if your mom's there and she asks, can we tell her what he did?" asked Molly. "Yeah, but try to leave the fact that Rose is my girlfriend

out of the version you tell Mom cuz if she knew that not only did I have a girlfriend, but a girlfriend who was raped by my older brother, she'd kill

me AND Justin." Joshua replied.

About a week later, Justin had been found skulking around out at Brian's house, thanks to Daniel tracing an IM he'd sent to Justin anonymously to

try and trace him. He was then cornered and brought back by the combined efforts of Harry, Ron, Arthur, and George. The four of them then

dragged Justin up to Joshua's room, where Joshua grabbed Justin by the collar, dragged him in, invited Harry, Fred and George in, then shut and

locked the door and windows. "Ok, you bastard, give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you right here and now." snarled Joshua, his face very

close to Justin's. "Because, you dumbass, I was raped BY Rose." he tried to reply. "LIAR! I ASKED MOLLY AND ARTHUR, AND THEY SAID THEY SAW 

_YOU _DRAG _ROSE _UPSTAIRS AND THAT _YOU _RAPED _HER_!!!" roared Joshua, now positively shaking and spraying spit with every word he spoke. Just

then, there was a knock on Joshua's door. "Harry, tie this bastard up so he won't escape." snarled Joshua, and Harry conjured up a rope and tied

Justin to a chair.


	14. Epilogue:Parting Of The Ways

Chapter 14-All's well that ends well

"Who is it?" asked Joshua, trying to sound civil, but failing. "It's Ron. I was wondering if you, Harry or the twins would like to come with us to 's to

see the baby when Hermione gives birth." said Ron. "Oh, Hermione's water broke?" asked Joshua. "Yep." replied Ron. "Sorry, man, I'd love to, but

I'm in the middle of interrogating this slime over here, or I'd come, but I need to get some answers out of him." said Josh grimly to Ron. "That's a

shame. Rose told me she was looking forward to seeing you." said Ron. "Okay, I'll go. Harry, I want you and the twins to stay here and keep

working on this bastard (he kicked Justin in the shin to show Harry who he meant) and try to get answers out of him, okay?" replied Joshua.

"Yeah, sure. No problem. Joshua." replied Harry. Ron and Joshua then promptly Disapparated. "Joshua, you made it!" said Rose excitedly. "I know

you aren't the biological father, but I want you to raise the baby with me, or I would but the baby unfortunately didn't make it long after birth."

Rose said grimly. "I'm sorry to hear that baby, but it was probably best. I loved her, God rest her young soul, but she was nothing more than a

reminder of pain and misery for me." said Joshua with a dark look on his face. "Baby, are you okay?" asked Rose of Joshua. "Yeah, I just can't

believe I spent the last hour yelling at Justin for nothing. Hang on, I need to step outside for a bit." said Joshua as he grabbed his cell phone.

"Hang on, I want to go with you." said Rose as she got up and got dressed. A nurse then came over and helped her remove her IVs and

everything as she was cleared for release, being in perfect health. "I love you, Joshua Barkdoll." said Rose, kissing Joshua. "I love you too, Rose

Skytte. I know we're only seventeen, but I don't think I can wait for us to be twenty. Will you be my wife?" asked Joshua, pulling out a diamond

ring he'd picked up from the store. "Oh, Joshua, of course I will." said Rose, then she kissed him passionately. "Oi, Barkdoll, Skytte, will you guys

come here?" asked Ron, sticking his head out the backdoor, where Joshua and Rose were making out fiercely. "Yeah, okay. Coming!" said Joshua

as he and Rose went inside to where Hermione was holding a baby girl in her arms. "We've decided to name her Rose Marie Weasley, after you,

Rose." said Hermione, to Rose's amazement. "That's so sweet." she said, hugging Hermione. "Hey Rose, you never explained the rings on you

and Joshua's hands." said Ron. "That's cuz we forgot. They're called Promise Rings, but you and Hermione can have them to use if you like as

we've decided to switch them for real wedding rings." replied Joshua, to the surprise of everyone there but Harry and Ginny. "What's up, Harry?

You seem distracted." said Joshua, looking over at Harry. "Yeah, but you ruined the surprise that Ginny and I had, you prat." said Harry, punching

Joshua playfully on the arm, a gesture that Joshua returned in kind. "Are you saying you and Ginny are getting married too?" asked Joshua. "Yep.

Harry proposed to me this morning. Perfect timing too, Harry, cuz I'm pregnant." said Ginny. "WHAT???" said Ron, Harry and Joshua in surprise,

and Ron fainted. "I'll handle this." said Joshua and he picked up an unattended glass of ice water and dumped it on Ron's head, which caused

everyone there but Hermione, Joshua, and the two Roses to howl with laughter. "That's not funny!" said Joshua. "Ok well a little bit, but not

really." conceded Joshua as he chuckled silently while Ron came to. "Sorry about that mate, but you'd fainted." said Joshua. "That's okay." said

Ron. Nine and a half months later, Ginny gave birth to a baby boy. "His name shall be James Harry Potter." said Harry. "This I do in dedication to

my late father, James Potter." added Harry, adding, "Oh, and one more thing. I hereby name Joshua Barkdoll as the baby's godfather." to which

Joshua replied by saying, "Thanks, mate." and moving over to hold his godson. Due to one thing after another, Harry and Ginny's wedding had

kept getting pushed back, but finally they agreed to set the date for August 21st, on Joshua's 18h birthday. "That's not a bad present, getting to

watch my friends tie the knot while spending the day with my wife." he'd said when informed of the scheduled date. So he and Rose went out to

the Burrow to stay with the Weasleys in the meanwhile. The day before Harry and Ginny's wedding, Rose and Joshua were walking through the

garden when Rose suddenly fainted. Worried, Joshua ran for help, and with the help of the twins, carried her up to their room. The next day, as

Joshua was getting up to everyone wishing him a happy 18th birthday, Rose asked him to come upstairs so she could give Joshua his present

from her in private, something that was impossible when you lived under the same roof as Fred and George Weasley as they used a pair of

Extendable Ears to eavesdrop on Rose and Joshua. "Baby, I don't know how it happened, but I'm pregnant again." Rose told a stunned Joshua,

who had to grab the leg of a nearby chair to keep from fainting. "Really? That's good news!" he said, kissing her, and leaning his head to her belly

to address his future child, he told it he loved it too and kissed Rose's belly before leaving the room and wordlessly chopping down the

Extendables with his trusty hatchet, much to the twin's chagrin. Later that day, Harry and Ginny finally got married. During the reception, James

accidentally got his first taste of wine as a result of either Fred or George Weasley being careless with their firewhisky glass. When Harry saw

what his son had drank, he stormed off to find the twins, and five minutes later the twins came out back and ran off screaming like two people

being chased by a dude with a hatchet. Everybody there then promptly started roaring with laughter upon seeing the twins run past looking like

chickens with their heads chopped off. "Hey Harry, want to use my hatchet to chase the twins?" said Joshua to Harry, winking. "Yeah, sure. Make

them think Hatchetman is after them. Good idea, Joshua." replied Harry as he accepted Joshua's hatchet and took off after the twins, to another

hearty chorus of roaring laughter. Later that evening, the twins finally got back to the burrow, followed closely by an exhausted Harry. But

elsewhere, Joshua and Splinter were alone in a room where Joshua was now addressing the aged ninja master. "Splinter, you remember how

you said Shredder killed your master, Hamato Yoshi?" Joshua asked Splinter. "Yes, I do. Why do you ask?" "Because the Shredder has been dead

for six months, by my hand, and I'd like to present you with the scion of the now destroyed Foot Clan, the last remaining trace of the Shredder, as

a tribute to your fallen master." said Joshua, causing Splinter to break into tears. "Thank you, . You've given me the best gift I've ever gotten,

bringing me the news that my master has been avenged at last." replied Splinter, adding, "And now that we know he's dead, my sons and I must

be going now.", after which he and the Turtles(minus Leonardo, who would be stationed at the Weasleys' permanently) got up and left with April

and Casey. Eight months later, at a banquet that was held in honor of the married couples, Rose grabbed onto Joshua's arm and whispered into

his ear that her water had broke. After five minutes of screaming, running around and cramming, everyone was on their way to St Mungo's so that

Rose could give birth again. An hour and a half later, after they'd gotten her there and checked in, and everyone waited in the waiting room, a

doctor came out and called for Joshua and a surprised Ron, who both followed the doctor back to Rose's room, where she held another baby girl

in her arms, but thankfully this one looked like Joshua. "What are we going to name her, baby?" Joshua asked. " I was thinking of Gwendolyn Lilly

Barkdoll." replied Rose. "Yeah I like that." said Joshua. "Oh and baby, before I forget, I wanted to know if you like the idea of making Ron the

godfather of our baby." said Rose to Joshua and a surprised Ron. "Yeah, I think that's a great idea, love." replied Joshua as he turned to Ron,

who nodded his response to the unspoken question. Three hours later, after everyone had gotten to meet Gwendolyn, or Gwen as everyone was

calling her for short, Rose and Joshua took their daughter and, followed by their friends, headed home to start the next great adventure of their

lives, the adventure that is parenthood........

Fin

So what did you think of the fanfic? Please review and rate it when you can. Any and all critiques, comments, suggestions, etc. would be

appreciated for future reference. Thanks.

SithLorde1988.


End file.
